Scions of Amber
The Scions of Amber are a freedom-fighting organization that originated from the Dusk Ports but are now starting to spread out across Laerakond. Objectives The main goal of the Scions of Amber is to end draconic rule in the Dusk Ports, and by extension, all of Laerakond. To that end, they are seeking veins of dragonbane amber all across the continent. So far their quest to find this substance have turned up empty. History The order was founded after the Green Duchess Orlarrakh killed the family of the order's founder Thorndathus Ardenthyn. After this event, Thorndathus swore to free all of Laerakond from the dragon tyrants, and began to travel across the Dusk Ports to recruit sympathizers for his cause. Upon founding of the order Thorndthus took on the pseudonym of Father Thorn to help hide his identity and protect the order's core structure from reprisal by the dragon tyrants in the area. It is rumored that they have libraries full of information on the activities of the Green Duchess and her activities in the Dusk Ports since it's founding in 1372 DR. In 1382 DR, the Scions of Amber formed a loose alliance with the Shadowkiss and a group of adventures, pirates, and the citizens of Lylorn. There plans are to confront the Green Duchess and defeat her. So far these plans have not come to fruition but it is likely the faction is waiting for the right time to act. While the Scions work in the shadows in the Dusk Ports, many chapters of the order have been sent out across Laerakond to find veins of dragonbane amber. Rumor has it that some had been found in Skelkor but any group sent there would surely be captured and forced into slavery. Even still reports coming out of Skelkor were that these veins are rare. Even with this setback Father Thorn hopes to find undiscovered veins in other nations of Laerakond that might be sympathetic to his cause. On the 15th of Eleint in 1385 DR, the first chapter of the Scions outside of the Dusk Ports was formed outside of Valinheim by Jon Talbain. Notable Members *Thorndathus Ardenthyn, founder of the Scions of Amber and its leader. *Jon Talbain, leader of the chapter of the Scions of Amber in the Sword Lands near Valinheim. *Lily, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Lucious Fellclaw, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Ox the Thicc, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Bruce Lionhart, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Adrian Duskborn, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Vegore Bratos, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Karyl Korrigan, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Skylar Duskborn, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. *Daggur, member of the chapter of the Scions near Valinheim. Category:Organizations Category:Orders Category:Organizations in the Dusk Ports Category:Organizations in the Sword Lands Category:Organizations in Laerakond Category:Organizations on Abeir Category:Political Organizations